The Rainbow Quest: A FNaF World FanFiction
by GravityFez
Summary: 48 characters come together in one amazing FanFiction! Based off the game, but with a new twist. Four brave animatronic friends come together to save Animatronica! Animatronic Village? Village-Tronica? They're still working on the name. Featuring most of the characters from the hit game, and a few villains too.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rainbow Quest: A FNaF World FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer: All FNaF and FNaF related characters are the property of Scott Cawthon**

 **Warning: This series contains light to medium profanity, but not too much of it, and no F-Bombs. In the rare case of a chapter with heavy profanity, I will warn you.**

Freddy:

Freddy slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was until his memories came flowing back to him. He was in the sanctuary, the safe place. This was the fourth night in a row he had had a dream about that pizzeria. This dream, however, had been different. In this dream, he was in a house, he had been deformed with sharp teeth, and a nightmarish face, and had killed a crying child. He then saw Fredbear, who also looked strangely horrifying. There was also a blue man, who kept whispering ominous sounding phrases like "Listen to my voice, and you will find the key." The blue man had also stomped on a coffee pot, destroying it. When Freddy awoke, he was very distressed. He got up and grabbed a slice of pizza from the fridge. When he was tired, hungry, scared, angry, or just hungry, he always ate a slice of Freddy Fazbear's signature pizza. It was his comfort food. He liked it, though his friends said it tasted like cardboard. He thought about his dream, no his nightmare. That's what it had been. A nightmare. He wasn't sure what these dreams meant, but little did he know, he was about to find out.

Bonnie:

Bonnie the Bunny had been jamming out on his electric guitar. He had to practice for the big music festival that was coming up in his beautiful town: Animatronica, Animatronic Village? Village-Tronica? They were still working on the name. It was very late, about 2:00 AM, and Bonnie had lost track of time. He was in a gaming mood, so he booted up his old faithful N64, and started a game of Goldeneye. All of a sudden, he had a vision of a large beaver, who was bowing at the feet of a large, blue figure that looked polygonal. He kept trying to break a coffee pot. When Bonnie came to, his James Bond character in Goldeneye was shot up pretty badly.

"Damn it," he thought. "I could have beaten that mission."

He wasn't sure what to think of the strange vision, although the meaning of it was coming soon.

Chica:

Chica the Chicken was chowing down on her seventh cupcake in the last 5 minutes. Yes, she had a problem, and no, she wasn't ashamed to admit it, but she couldn't help it. Cupcakes were so damn good! She ate more, and more, and more! She choked down ten cupcakes before finally stopping, and started looking for something to watch on TV. She just couldn't get to sleep, which was why she was up at two in the morning eating until anyone else would be in a diabetic coma. Luckily, she was an animatronic, so she could eat as much as she wanted. She finally found a movie on Starz, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It had just started when she passed out. She saw a vision of a weird blue guy, who was muttering to himself. Something about "the joy of creation". He had also completely ruined a perfectly good coffee pot! What the hell?! All of a sudden, Chica woke up. The movie was about halfway through, yet it seemed that she had only been asleep for seconds. The answer to the identity of this mystery man was yet to come.

Foxy:

Foxy the Pirate Fox was practicing his singing. He was playing with Bonnie in the upcoming music festival.

"Dum dum dum dum dum da Dee da da dum dum dum," he sang. After finally wearing out his vocal chords, Foxy decided to read a book. He reread the first chapter of Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone before passing out. It was one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had. There was a coffee pot fighting a metallic owl, and a rainbow cursing in the background.

"Dumbass," The rainbow kept screaming. "Now you've really pissed me off!" When Foxy awoke, he was very flustered. He decided to make some tea to calm his nerves. He got up and walked into the kitchen, where the coffee machine was already on. He changed his mind and got down a mug for some coffee. Wait a minute! He didn't even have a coffee machine!

Though they didn't know it, the four friends would soon have to embark on the adventure to end all adventures!

END OF CHAPTER ONE

 ***I tried to set up the characters personalities in this chapter, hope I did a good job. I plan on introducing more characters soon, so please like and follow, and feel free to leave a review. Will update soon!**

 **-Fezzy3**

 **PS I'm a guy. I know most of you don't care, but I want to clarify.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Fredbear gets introduced in this chapter, and some more development on the four main characters. Enjoy!**

 **The Rainbow Quest: A FNaF World FanFiction**

Foxy the Pirate Fox was standing in his kitchen, speechless. The coffee pot from his dream was there right in front of him. He nearly fainted. He was about to scream in shock and fear, but then, the coffee pot spoke!

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Wait a minute, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Coffee. You're Foxy, right?"

Foxy didn't know what to say. He was struck dumb. All of a sudden he found himself responding.

"Well not that it's not nice to have guests, but, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"Calm down friend," said Coffee, but Foxy wasn't interested. See, he was well armed, and had weapons hidden everywhere. He had seen behind the curtain, and knew that the safe place wasn't so safe. He pulled out a knife and screamed "GET THE HELL OUT ASSHOLE!"

Coffee got up, and started to walk out the door, but was faking, and jumped on top of Foxy, knocking him out. When Foxy came to, his other three friends were there. Something weird was going on.

ONE HOUR AGO

Freddy:

Freddy had eaten two whole pizzas before giving up, and getting back in bed. He wasn't in the mood to go back to sleep, so he turned on the TV. There was nothing good on, but flipping around gave him something to do, so he kept channel surfing. Commercial for the FazBurger down the street. NEXT. Animatronica News with Mayor Fredbear. NEXT. Foxy being held captive by a coffee machine. NEXT… Wait, what? It was the coffee machine from his dream, the one that got destroyed. He told Freddy through the TV to come to Foxy's house. Freddy was scared, but he started walking over to Foxy's. He had a key to Foxy's house, so he walked in, ready to fight. Luckily, he didn't need to. He heard Coffee's voice telling him to sit down. Though he was nervous, Freddy sat down on one of Foxy's bean bags. Foxy was a book work, so he had lots of comfy chairs. Soon, Coffee emerged from the shadows, and began to speak.

"Hello. I'm glad that you're here."

"Who are you," declared a very anxious Freddy. "What do you want?"

"I will tell you everything when your other friends get here. But I come in peace. I need your help."

Freddy waited patiently, and soon Bonnie and Chica arrived.

Bonnie:

After falling asleep several times in his play through of Goldeneye, Bonnie decided he needed some extra energy if he was going to pull another all nighter. He grabbed a Diet Coke out of the fridge and finished it off in thirty seconds. He felt suddenly energized, and ran to finish the Facility level once again. After taking out everyone, Bonnie proceeded to destroy the facility to finish the level. But where Trevelyan would normally be at the end of the level, there was a coffee pot. It was the coffee pot that he had dreamed about! Suddenly, it reached out a claw through the TV screen, and grabbed him. He was dragged through the TV, and into another galaxy! At least that's what he thought. After about 30 seconds, he realized that he was in Foxy's house. He got up, and walked out of the TV room, and into the den, where Foxy was unconscious, and Freddy was sitting on a beanbag looking thoroughly bamboozled. But then, the coffee pot from his dream, and Goldeneye stepped out of the shadows!

"Hello friend. My name is Coffee. I come in peace. Your friend Foxy is just sleeping, and Freddy, you and I are waiting for Chica."

"How do you know our names?" Questioned Bonnie.

"Freddy told me while we were waiting for you."

Soon, Chica appeared

Chica:

Chica finished out the movie she had been watching before starting back in on the cupcakes. She noticed that on one of them, there was a little topper. It looked like a coffee pot. She loved decorations! She swallowed it before realizing that it was the same coffee pot from her dream. As soon as she made the connection, she found herself sitting in Foxy's living room! Then the coffee pot stepped out of the shadows. He explained that his name was Coffee, and blah blah blah. Chica zoned out until he started talking about some kind of quest. Foxy finally came to, and started to get up, but his friends told him to stay down and rest.

"Why are you siding with that homicidal coffee machine?" He asked.

Freddy described the long conversation that he had had with Coffee, proving his trustworthiness. Coffee soon started to speak.

"As you all already know, I am Coffee. I am here to tell you about the quest on which the four of you will soon begin to save Animatronica." He said.

"But I thought it was called Village-Tr…" Started Chica, but Coffee cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. What's important is that you know that your precious land is in danger. You may ask how I know all of this, but I believe that Foxy can vouch for me, having seen behind the curtain. You must find the one tree that is out of place. Use it to begin your quest. You will know what to do from there."

None of them, excluding Foxy, knew what was happening, but the fox stood up and said "He speaks the truth."

"Glad you agree." Said Coffee. "Tomorrow morning you four will set out."

While bamboozled, the group decided to question Foxy, who filled them in in everything, such as how their home had been surrounded by monsters, how he knew of the puppet master behind it all, and how they needed to be aware of the danger around them. He finally persuaded them to leave the next week, after preparing for the long journey. They would loop in a few friends to help them out, and try and listen to Coffee, whom they could somehow tell was right about all of this. They didn't know, however, just how right he was.

Fredbear was kneeling at the feet of his "master", Animdude. The plan was proceeding smoothly. They had tricked that stupid coffee pot into thinking that he had escaped their clutches, and he had told the golden four about their "quest". That appliance was so dumb. He thought he was some great tragic hero. He would soon be out of their way. The Puppet Masters' plan could not fail. Until then, Fredbear would be a faithful servant, and a triple agent pretending to be faithful to Animatronica, while pretending to be faithful to Animdude, while really being eternally loyal to the wonderful Rainbow.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

 **I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I know that Fredbear isn't included much, but he is a more basic character in my mind. I do show the second side of him, the side shown in the clock ending from FNaF World. You will see the cheery side of him next chapter. Will update soon. Please like and follow, and feel free to drop a review. Till next time!**

 **-Fezzy**

 **PS: Mangle coming next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The Puppet is introduced in this chapter, and maybe the Rainbow. I decided to give her a name drop last chapter to set her up as a character, I think I'll do some more with her this chapter. Anyways, The Puppet is coming soon!**

 **All FNaF Related characters are the property of Scott Cawthon**

The Rainbow Quest: A FNaF World FanFiction

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were sitting in Foxy's living room. For the past week, they had been planning for their quest to save their world. They were ready to leave the following morning, early, so as to avoid being stopped. They had gathered many weapons and had honed their skills so that they would be ready to fight when necessary. On the morning of their departure, they woke up when it was still dark out. Coffee had told them that they would have to find tree that was "out of place", and knew that they would have to venture into Choppy's Woods. It was a dangerous area. They had tried to contact their other friends, such as the Toys and the Phantoms, but only Mangle, Balloon Boy, Purple Guy, and The Puppet could make it. Mangle was very enthusiastic about everything, and tended to stay positive. Everyone loved Mangle, though he spent most of his time with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The Puppet was mysterious, and no one knew a lot about him, though he was really an outgoing person with an unusually cheery disposition. Balloon Boy, or BB as his friends called him, was always out and about, but possessed a strong love of gaming. Jeremy Fitzgerald had always been called "The Purple Guy" because of a purple hoodie that he was always wearing. He was an introvert, but had a lot of mad skills. The eight of them walked up to Foxy's house that morning, stepping out of the darkness. Coffee and Foxy walked out the door.

"Coffee, these are Mangle, Purple Guy, The Puppet, and Balloon Boy." Said Foxy.

Mangle just smiled

The Puppet said "Great to meet you!"

BB said "Hello. You can call me BB."

"Nice to meet 'ya!" Said Purple Guy.

"Pleasure." Said Coffee.

The nine of them started on their way. They walked for a while, and finally reached the entrance to Choppy's Woods.

Coffee then made an announcement.

"I am afraid that I will have to leave you all here. I will meet up with you soon."

Everyone seemed to understand, and knew that they would meet Coffee again soon. They were looking for a tree that was out of place, and soon they found it. It was flickering, and it looked as if it could be entered somehow. BB, being the most adventurous of them, was about to touch it when Fredbear walked out from behind a tree, scaring the shit out of them.

"Hello! I know you may feel like going out and taking a stroll today, but something seems terribly wrong. All is NOT well in Animatronica. Animatronic Village? Village-Tronica? We are still working on the name. There have been a lot of bizarre creatures running around lately. Even some that look like us! Something bad must have happened on the Flipside. We aren't prepared to deal with situations like these. This tree is a portal that can transport you around our world. It's lucky that you eight are here. Could you try and find the source of all this?"

The group seemed uncomfortable, and played dumb. While they knew about the creatures, having had to have fought a ridiculously large amount of GearRats on their way into the forest, and they knew that something was wrong, but they pretended not too. They started walking away, and saw Fredbear leave.

"Phew! I sure am glad he left. I was under a lot of pressure to keep my mouth shut!" Said Mangle. She was very relieved, as were the rest of them. Fredbear had told them a lot without realizing it. They jumped through the portal, and went on their way. Meanwhile, Fredbear reemerged from behind a tree. The Rainbows' master plan was coming to fruition. Phase one was complete.

Everyone spilled out of the portal and onto the snowy ground. No one knew where they were for a minute, until Purple Guy said "Wait a minute, I think we're in the Dusting Grounds!"

Everyone else was shocked, but they had other things to worry about. At that very moment, a large mass of evil snow descended upon them. It was SnowCone.

The Rainbow was sitting in her lair. It was almost impossible for someone to reach her here unless they knew the way, and only her most faithful servants new to keep left all the way to reach her. She had just had a good yell at her butler, who had put the wrong kind of creamer in her coffee.

"Dumbass!" She yelled, "Fix this before you really piss me off!"

As soon as that stupid butler left, Fredbear came running in.

"My most faithful servant! What news do you have for me today?" Asked the Rainbow.

"My lady, the plan is going, well, as planned. They have taken the bait and are now stranded in the Dusting Fields!" Announced Fredbear.

"Excellent! Keep up the good work. You can do it!"

"Thank you my lord."

"For eternal days of rainbows." The Rainbow prompted.

"For eternal days of rainbows." Saluted Fredbear.

Freddy and the gang were completely wiped out. After an hour of Pizza Wheels, Hooks, Cosmic Songs, and Cupcakes, the eight of them had managed to take down that evil snowman, and made their way into the Deep Metal Mine. They needed a shelter for the day, and Purple Guy knew where they were, so he lead them into the mine. There had been rumors about treasure in the mine for years, and Mangle filled them in on it. They decide to search for the treasure, thinking it could help them on their quest. Soon, the search for the treasure began.

END OF CHAPTER 3

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Once again, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I know the ending was kind of lame, but it will pick up next chapter. Please like and follow, and feel free to drop a review. See you on the Flipside!**

 **-Fezzy**

 **PS: Chips and bytes coming next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I plan on introducing Chips and Bytes in this chapter, mainly Chips. I'm going to have one Chip and one Byte for the overall story. Also, more Animdude coming soon, and maybe some LolBit.**

 **All FNaF and FNaF related characters are the property of Scott Cawthon.**

 **The Rainbow Quest: A FNaF World FanFiction**

What a labyrinth. The Deep Metal Mine kept twisting and turning, and none of the eight adventurers could find their way. They had been searching for the lost treasure of the mine for hours, making no progress. Finally, they collapsed in exhaustion.

"Don't worry guys!" Said The Puppet, "We'll find it eventually!"

All of a sudden, BB jumped up and started running down the tunnel.

"Hey, don't bail dude!" Yelled Purple Guy.

"I think I see some light at the end of the tunnel!" Said Foxy.

Everyone jumped up and followed BB. At the end of the tunnel, there was a golden chest, and it was unlocked. Chica, being very invested in the hunt, especially considering she had helped them recover by giving them cupcakes, was about to open the chest when a white, purple, and orange fox jumped out from behind the chest, scaring the shit out of them.

"Hello! I'm LolBit! Do you want what's in this chest? I can give it to you if you answer this question! Who is the mayor of Fazbear Hills?"

"Where?" Asked Freddy.

Mangle answered "You know, our town."

"Fredbear." Said Freddy.

LolBit, who looked exactly like Foxy, except for some color changes, looked disappointed.

"Guess you guys have been there, huh?" Muttered LolBit.

"We live there, bro." Said Mangle.

"Hey LolBit, if you want to stay with the treasure, you can come with us!" Suggested Bonnie.

No one else seemed to like the idea, but Foxy and Purple Guy convinced them.

"If she knew where this treasure was, I'm sure that she'll be able to help us find bigger and better treasure around the land!" Exclaimed Foxy.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure Foxy likes her." Added Purple Guy, earning himself a hook to the face.

Freddy caved in. "Fine, she can come. But she's your responsibility, Foxy!"

Foxy, who was very excited, announced "LolBit, you can come with us!"

They spent the next couple of minutes explaining their mission to LolBit, after which she agreed to go with them.

"I love a bit of adventure!" She exclaimed.

"That's all fine and good, but can we open that chest now?" Yelled Chica impatiently.

"Of course. It's your chest too now!" Said LolBit. She seemed to stay positive most of the time.

Chica slowly opened the chest and pulled out a green microchip. No one was sure what to do with it. After a series of tests on the chip, everyone seemed confused, as it refused to do anything, until LolBit grabbed it and snapped it in half. Everyone was very angry for a second, but then The Puppet said "Look!"

There was a strange light coming from each half of the microchip, and after a second they were engulfed in it. All of a sudden, it was gone.

"What happened?" Asked Freddy. They felt different.

LolBit responded. "I activated the chip! It was a Power Chip. All of those weapons that you brought, you can summon them now! You also have new powers!"

Everyone thought that it was Bull Shit until a Chop 'N Roll snuck up behind them. It caught them by surprise, and Foxy overreacted, and made a strange screaming sound. All of a sudden, the Chop 'N Roll dropped dead. No one knew what happened until LolBit said "I've seen that before. It's called a jumpscare. You scared it to death!"

Everyone was shocked. Freddy tested his abilities by yelling "Pizza Wheel!" And having giant pizzas appear out of nowhere. Eventually, everyone became familiar with their powers. LolBit agreed to come with them and help them practice their abilities, so that they could be used to their full potential. They didn't know that soon, full potential would be exactly what they needed.

Animdude was having a shitty day. His stupid rival, The Rainbow, had some kind of plan in action that, from what his spies told him, was going perfectly. His best spy, Fredbear, had been spying on The Rainbow, and had discovered quite a bit. Animdude also had a lingering suspicion that The Rainbow had a spy as well, and had put Fredbear up to figuring it out. After a series of reports, it was determined that the spy had been eliminated, though everyone was still keeping their eyes peeled. After hearing the news, it cheered up Animdude a bit, and he decided to give Fredbear the day off, as a reward for all of his hard work.

"Fredbear," yelled Animdude, summoning his most faithful servant. "Come forth!"

Fredbear appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"My loyal spy, I'm in a good mood today. Take the rest of the day off."

Fredbear was very happy. This gave him time to report to The Rainbow. He teleported out, ready to continue his life as a triple agent.

The Rainbow was having a shitty day. Her stupid rival, Animdude, had some kind if plan in action that, from what her spies told her, was going perfectly. Her best spy, Fredbear, had been spying on Animdude, and had discovered quite a bit. The Rainbow also had a lingering suspicion. That Animdude had a spy as well, and had put Fredbear up to figuring it out. After a series of reports, it was determined that the spy had been eliminated, though everyone was still keeping their eyes peeled. After hearing the news, it cheered up The Rainbow a bit, and she decided to give Fredbear the day off, as a reward for all of his hard work. Just as she was about to summon Fredbear, he appeared. After nearly an hour of very interesting information, Fredbear was given the rest of the day off. Both of the masterminds were satisfied, as was Fredbear. Two days off! What a fun day this was going to be.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter four! LolBit seemed like a good addition, but I might get rid if her if no new ideas come up for her. Anyways, the Power Chip gives them their abilities from the game like Slasher, Pizza Wheel, and Balloons to name a few. I know I mentioned them in the last chapter, but they were manually attaching there. Now they can use attacks as powers and/or abilities. Anyways see you in chapter five!**

 **-Fezzy**

 **PS: Chipper's Revenge coming next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! My mind is so dead right now, so this chapter is basically a big Drabble. It might turn out better than expected though, so keep your fingers crossed! Chipper is coming this chapter, and I plan on using the "powers" thing to its full potential. Enjoy!**

 **All FNaF characters are the property of Scott Cawthon.**

 **The Rainbow Quest: A FNaF World FanFiction**

Chipper was a man of few words, a peaceful beaver. The last thing he expected was for a group of anthropomorphic misfits to come crashing down out of a tree next to his lakeside cabin. After a couple of days, though, he started to warm up to them. Who knew that he would end up fighting a giant squid with them!

LolBit led them out of the cave, and they started looking for the portal again.

"Hey," said The Puppet. "I think I found it!"

Sure enough, there was a flickering tree, right there. Just as they were about to enter, Fredbear popped up from behind a tree, scaring the shit out of them.

"The next portal is up ahead. When you enter it, it will take you to LilyGear Lake. The next part of your quest is here. Good luck!"

Again, everyone was shocked at Fredbear's sudden appearance and disappearance.

"How many times do we have to deal with him?" Grumbled Freddy.

"Maybe we should take him out!" Joked Mangle, though everyone rather liked the idea. They realized that Fredbear was a small part of their journey, and he didn't even realize their true intentions. They entered the portal, and navigated through it to what they thought was the entrance to LilyGear Lake, but they ended up falling out of a tree, and landed somewhere on the hard ground. They all stood up and brushed off.

All of a sudden one of them got really excited.

"I think I see a cabin up ahead in that clearing!" Exclaimed BB.

Sure enough, after walking a short distance, the party saw a small cabin. LolBit walked up and knocked on the door without a second thought, and after about three milliseconds, a beaver bust out of the door holding a saw blade. They would have all been dead meat if not for Purple Guy, who quickly summoned his sword, Slasher, and knocked out the large mammal. Freddy and Chica picked him up and carried him into the cabin, and placed him on the couch. Foxy and Bonnie tied him up with some rope found in the corner. After a couple of minutes, he came to.

"Alright, wiseguys," started Chipper, once he had seen what was going on. "What the hell do you think you're doing, tying me up in my own home like this? I got a good mind to whip all of your mother #$%^& asses right now! I would, too, if you hadn't attacked me and bound me like a &%# $^ criminal! Now start talking now, you dumbass shitheads!"

Everyone was rather shocked by this sudden outburst, but The Puppet bounced back quickly.

"Listen, friend, we didn't mean to be rude, tying you up and all. We were just scared and confused. You did come at us with a saw blade, after all."

It took Chipper a minute to remember this, and he felt really badly after he did. He had forgotten all about it. Chipper was aggressive, but he wasn't an all out jerk.

"Listen fellas," he said. "After I got hit in the head, I forgot all about our little tussle. I wouldn't have been so angry if I had known that y'all were only defending yourselves. So, listen, I'm sorry about that. Apology accepted?"

Not too many of the nine of them were eager to accept the apology, except for BB, The Puppet, and LolBit.

"He seems sincere about it," said BB. "Give him another chance."

Everyone agreed in the end, though Freddy wasn't too eager.

"Say, what's your name?" Asked Foxy.

"Names Chipper. What are y'all's names?"

Freddy answered. "I'm Freddy, and these are Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Balloon Boy, or BB, as he likes to be called, The Puppet, Jeremy, who goes by the name "Purple Guy", and of course, this is LolBit."

"Charmed." Said Chipper, turning on his manners. After all, he didn't get visitors too often.

Fredbear was having a really good day. Both of his "masters" had given him the day off, and he was taking full advantage. If the citizens of Fazbear Hills ever found out about their mayor's true intentions, they would call him a traitor, storm city hall, and completely gut their own justice system. Luckily for Fredbear, everyone in his town was too stupid to figure out his plans for their peaceful home. At least, that's what Fredbear thought. A select few of them had a good idea what was going on, although they never said anything. The reason for this was that all of them had worked in the mayor's office, and had been fired when they spoke up. They had heard stories of the true Fredbear, and out of fear for their lives, they never went further. This was good for them, as Fredbear could turn very aggressive when prompted. He had spent the day observing the wacky antics of the crew that he had set up. He needed some amusement, and used them at the expense of their lives. He knew that the first portal existed, but second up the second one himself. He had been bored for a long time, and needed a break. His true intentions, of course, were much greater than that of Animdude, or The Rainbow. He wanted to bring them TOGETHER, and then, the three of the, could rule the land! Soon, he thought, it would all come together.

For the next week, the nine of them spent their time at Chipper's house, recovering from the latest branch of their adventure, relaxing, and eating as much as they could of the beaver's delicious cooking. Damn, that mammal could cook. Soon, it was time for them to depart, and continue their adventure to save the world! Or the area, or however much land there was in their world. Chipper was actually sad to see them go. He rarely ever had visitors, and he lived in the middle of nowhere. But, he managed. They walked out the door, yelling their thanks and appreciation. Before they could exit the premises, however, Chipper called out "Wait!"

Everyone stopped, confused. Chipper then elaborated.

"Listen y'all, I never get visitors and I got no friends. I was just wondering, well… could I come with y'all?"

Everyone was shocked. It was completely unexpected. The nine of them held a mini-conference to decide. After about a minute and a half, they gave their decision. It was unanimous, and after staying with Chipper over the last week, they knew that the answer was undoubtedly YES, of course! They needed someone with mad skills, or at least mad cooking skills. Purple Guy had enough mad skills for all of them, but none of them could cook. All of a sudden, the same golden light from the power chip engulfed Chipper. Everyone was worried, until Chipper reemerged, and shouted "Cool!" He then summoned a saw blade out of nowhere.

"Now I've got cool powers like y'all!"

His bondage with the team had caused him to share powers with them. Chipper was excited. They had shared their mission with them, and couldn't wait. Two days later, he couldn't wait for it to be over.

This was an intense battle. If not for Chipper, they would have been dead. His saw blade totally kicked that sea monster's ass! They knew he was keeper.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Again, the ending was lame, but I was out of ideas for this chapter. Took me like six hours to write this one, but it was worth it. As far as I can tell, this is the longest chapter I've written for this series so far, so it did turn out better than I expected. Anyways, I'm glad I got Chipper in there. See you next chapter!**

 **-Fezzy**

 **PS: Springtrap coming next chapter!**


End file.
